nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Acid
Acid is a hazard found in all levels of the Toxic series. It is found in both robot factories, and has many uses. Appearance Acid has two appearance: its liquid form and its compressed form. Its liquid form is lime green, and bobs up and down. Bubbles can be seen going to the top and popping once there; in Toxic 1, skulls can be seen in the acid. Compressed acid appears as a sphere of acid. It is shot and travels like a bullet, used by many robots as weapons. Game information Acid appears in two types: liquid and compressed. Types of acid Four types of acid exist, each having a different appearance and acting differently, Liquid acid Liquid acid appears at the bottom of all levels. It will kill the player as well as destroy there entire body, regardless of how much health they have left. Liquid acid seems to be only harmful to organic creatures, as rock and metal that makes up platforms are unaffected by it, and even seen to come out of it. It is not known if the robots that roam the robot factory can enter acid and not be harmed by it or suffer any other effects. Shark robots are the first and only type of robot found that resides in acid, even swimming in it. It is possible that liquid acid is part of a sea of acid, the robot factory just built over it. Compressed acid Compressed acid is a type of acid only used by enemies. cannon robots shoot it, as well as acid shooting mines and robotic squids. Compressed acid causes the player to lose ¼ of their health. It can be avoided by ducking, usually. Acid fired from the cannons of robotic squids cannot be avoided by ducking. Transported acid A variation of compressed acid. Transported acid is transported through pipes in the robot factory, most pipes which are found inside platforms. It is very rarely seen being poured out, only a few times in Toxic II. Transported acid is also transported through small pipes, sometimes found leaking the substance. Acid is often transported in bigger, more stronger pipes. Transported acid will harm the player ¼ of there health if they are hit by it. Leaking Pipe.png|Transported acid that falls out of red pipes Pipe.png|Transported acid that falls out of metal pipes Canister acid :Main Article: Samples Found in hard to reach places and in lines, are samples. They contain liquid acid encased in an unbreakable canister. They can be collected by Toxic for points. Uses for acid Acid seems to be transported through the robot factory, as seen with transported acid and by small red pipes and big metal pipes. This type of acid is probably used for some purpose, although it is never revealed in the game. A possible purpose for acid is that it is used for turning fans to make power. Another use, as mentioned in the above sections, is for weaponry. It is possible acid is a precious liquid, and being sold, which would explain the presence of samples. Gallery Toxic Acid.png|Toxic after being killed by acid Trivia *The acid in Toxic and Toxic 2 resembles fluoroantimonic acid. Category:Hazards Category:Recurring hazards